A War of Two Worlds PT 1: Making Nice
by WiCkEd PiPeR
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba are now living in England and teaching at Hogwarts while they struggle to deal with the darkness that lies in their daughter's past. Newly reunited and running on empty, will their family ever pull together? Gelphie.
1. Breaking The Ice

**Summary: Glinda and Elphaba are now living in England and teaching at Hogwarts while they struggle to deal with the darkness that lies in their daughter's past. Newly reunited and running on empty, will their family ever pull together? Gelphie.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Wicked characters or Harry Potter characters (When they finally show up) belong to me. Just Freya and any other random characters.**

**A/N: This is my first Wicked fanfic ever and the first time I have worked on a story in quite a while. I've had to take a break for college, but now that it's summer I'm hoping to work my way back with a couple stories.

* * *

**

Chapter One:

Breaking the Ice

Elphaba sat in her chair reading her teaching material while Freya was on the other side gathering her things to leave, neither one as much as glancing at the other. They hated each other deeply; at least they thought they did.

Freya strapped her sword on, accidentally knocking a vase over in the process causing a loud crash.

"Would you keep it down!" yelled Elphaba who was clearly tense. She said it in a harsh tone that was meant to hurt, and it did.

"Do us both a favor and shut the hell up!" yelled Freya back just as harshly.

It had only been a week since Freya had rediscovered her parents. She hadn't meant to but stumbled upon them by accident when arriving at Hogwarts. It was an unusual situation, not everyone could say that they were the offspring of two of the most powerful witches from another land. On top of that, she was a product of magic, produced between Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland.

Freya and Glinda had grown closer over the week, but Freya and Elphaba couldn't seem to get along at all. They were always at each other's throats leaving Glinda there to pick up the pieces after the smoke had cleared. Only one thing was certain, they couldn't keep going on like this, something had to give.

Glinda walked down the hall with a little extra bounce in her step as she had just taught her first class there at Hogwarts. She was eager to share the entire experience with both her wife and her daughter, but that came to a halt as she neared their chambers. She suddenly heard yelling coming from inside the normally quiet room.

"Oh no," said Glinda as she quickly opened the door and rushed into the room, "What is going on!?"

"Ask her," yelled Freya flipping her arm in the direction of Elphaba.

"Why don't you just…" yelled Elphaba before being interrupted by Glinda.

"Stop it both of you!" yelled Glinda sobbing.

Both Freya and Elphaba started to go comfort the smaller woman but Glinda stopped them, "No, both of you stay away from me." Both Elphaba and Freya stopped in their tracks and glared at each other before Glinda continued, "I love both of you with all of my heart, believe me I do. You two mean more to me than life, but I can't take this anymore. I can't stand seeing you two fight. It kills me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore because I am leaving," said Freya throwing on her heavy cloak.

"I don't think so," said Glinda, "We just found you and there is no way I am letting you go again. We are staying here and none of us are leaving until this is solved." Glinda looked over at Freya and said, "Sit down."

"Fine," said Freya almost slamming herself down in Glinda's chair.

"You too Elphie," said Glinda. Elphaba sat over on the couch and motioned for Glinda to sit there next to her but Glinda shook her head no and said, "No, I won't sit with either of you until this is worked out." Glinda sat in Elphaba's chair and waited for something to happen.

They sat in silence only sharing awkward glances for about ten minutes. Freya with her arms crossed staring at the floor and Elphaba leaning back on the couch, her eyes glazed over.

"Okay, well I can see you have inherited Elphie's stubbornness," said Glinda breaking the silence, "If I have to drag you two through this kicking and screaming I will. I am going to start with you Elphie." Glinda thought carefully about her next move before finally saying, "Why do you hate our daughter so much…I don't understand."

Elphaba felt as if she had just had her heart ripped out right there. It hurt to hear that sentence. She didn't hate her she just felt so much pain…pain that she thought she had left behind a long time ago. For a few moments Elphaba said nothing, but seeing as Glinda wasn't letting up she spoke the only words she could muster, "It's just so hard Glinda."

Glinda wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around both Elphaba and Freya, but knew that this was something that they had to get through in their own ways. Glinda knew that Elphaba and Freya were a lot more alike than they liked to admit.

"Why does it hurt Elphie?" asked Glinda.

Elphaba now had tears forming in her eyes and just shook her head.

"Elphie we have to get to the bottom of this," said Glinda sternly. She still got no reply from Elphaba and realized that she wasn't going to get much more out of her. She turned to Freya who was still shut down and staring at the floor, arms crossed. "Freya now it's your turn to say something," said Glinda with a soft tone.

Freya was desperately trying to sort through her feelings. She knew exactly why she was acting as she was, but was too afraid to admit it.

Glinda could see that she was obviously thinking about something and said, "Freya, sweetheart…you can tell us…whatever it is we'll understand."

Freya fought back her tears the best she could but to no avail. Tears were now freely falling from her eyes. Elphaba wanted nothing more to run over, scoop Freya in her arms, and assure her that everything was going to be okay, but there was something there stopping her. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Freya?" asked Glinda quietly trying to coax something out of the clearly troubled girl.

Freya took a deep breath and then said, "It's hard for me too. When I was in Southstairs I clinged to you…to your memory, you were my only hope." Freya looked up into Elphaba's eyes for the first time. Elphaba said nothing, but both Freya and could see that she was crushed. "You never came," said Freya once again, "You left me there. I don't know if I can ever love you again."

"Why not?" asked Glinda.

"Because," said Freya with tears running down her face more forcefully now, "If I do, the same thing could happen all over again."

Elphaba gently cried into her hands. She hated to hear that. She had blamed herself from the start, for losing Freya.

Glinda stood and walked over to Freya. She took the girl's hand and pulled her up into a tight hug Freya buried her head into the blonde's shoulder.

Glinda turned her head until she could see Elphaba. "Elphie," said Glinda with a gentle voice holding out her hand.

Elphaba got up from the couch and joined in on the hug and for the first time they were all three a family again, at least they were headed in the right direction. Glinda gently shifted Freya into Elphaba's arms and withdrew from the embrace. She placed a kiss on Elphaba's cheek and said, "I'll be back in a little bit." Elphaba nodded as she clung to Freya and Freya to her.

"I'm sorry," whispered Elphaba into her daughter's ear. Freya acknowledged Elphaba by holding her tighter they stood there like that for the next few minutes. Eventually Elphaba pulled back and kissed Freya's forehead.

"I'm sorry too," said Freya, "I was just frightened."

"It's okay," said Elphaba, "I was scared too…afraid to lose you again. Come sit with me."

Freya nodded and they sat down on the couch together. Elphaba put her arm around Freya's shoulder and Freya leaned her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba thought for a few moments about Freya and Southstairs and said, "I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that."

Freya shook her head not wanting to think about it and said, "Don't be. I'm guessing things happen for a reason. Something put me in that place and yet I made my way back to you somehow. Must be what they call destiny."

"You may have my stubbornness, but you think like Glinda," said Elphaba with a chuckle.

"We really did hurt her didn't we, with all the fighting?" asked Freya.

Elphaba was silent for a moment before saying, "Yes, but her hurt came from loving us. We'll heal in time…we all will."

Freya sighed and they sat in silence. Elphaba watched the sun go down and for the first time in a long time, she felt complete. She looked over and saw that Freya had fallen asleep right there in her arms. She gave her a gentle kiss on the head as the door opened.

Glinda smiled when she saw the display on the couch. "Oh Elphie," said the blonde woman. Elphaba put her finger over her lips telling Glinda to keep it down. Glinda smiled and sat on the arm of the couch.

"I am so proud of you," said Glinda placing a soft kiss on Elphaba's lips, "both of you."

"Thank you Glinda…if it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this position right now," said Elphaba.

"Don't think me Elphie," said Glinda, "You two did all the work. All I did was give you a little push."

"You call that a little push?" asked Elphaba, "I thought your head was going to explode or something."

Glinda chuckled, kissed Elphaba again and said, "Did I tell you that I love you?"

"You might have mentioned it before," said Elphaba gladly accepting the kiss.

"Come to bed Elphie, it's been a long day," said Glinda.

"But…" said Elphaba looking to the sleeping girl in her arms.

"She'll be here in the morning," said Glinda.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Elphaba.

"I just am," said Glinda.

Elphaba nodded and they gently adjusted Freya so she was laid out on the couch. She stirred but did not wake.

"We should take this cloak off her, and definitely the sword," said Glinda chuckling.

Elphaba laughed and said, "Well I'll get the boots, you do the sword. Just don't stab anyone."

Elphaba carefully slipped off the sleeping girl's boots, while Glinda worked on the sword. She got it off moments later and set it down on the table. Elphaba untied the girl's heavy cloak and gently slipped it off.

"Here put this over here," said Glinda handing Elphaba a blanket.

Elphaba took the blanket and tucked it around Freya who nestled into it. Elphaba gave her a quick peck on the head and whispered, "Goodnight my dear."

Glinda smiled and said, "That is so good to see. You go on; I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," said Elphaba as she headed into their bedroom.

Glinda knelt next to Freya and whispered, "I love you."

Freya stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Once she caught Glinda's glance she smiled and said, "Thank you for today."

"Shh…we'll talk about it tomorrow, but for now you need to rest," said Glinda. She brushed some hair out of Freya's eyes and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Freya as she fell back into her slumber. Glinda smiled and walked into the bedroom where she found Elphaba changing into her nightclothes.

Glinda walked to her wardrobe, pilled out her pink nightgown, and changed. Elphaba walked up behind her and placed a few kisses on her neck and said, "Thanks for today; I don't know how much longer I could have held out." Elphaba turned Glinda around to her and continued by saying, "I'm also sorry that we hurt you so much…I…"

"No Elphie, you don't have to apologize. Just promise me that you two will get along," said Glinda looking into Elphaba's eyes.

"I promise," said Elphaba, "I think we understand each other…at least more than we did."

"That makes me so happy," said Glinda, "Please, let's just go to bed. We both have classes to teach."

Elphaba nodded and they both climbed into the bed. Elphaba took Glinda in her arms and held her close. Glinda relaxed feeling the heat of her love's body and drifted. Minutes later Elphaba joined her in a slumber of her own

* * *

**A/N: Did you like?? Should I keep going? Please review, I'm always open for any suggestions you may have. Thanks. **

**WiCkEd PiPeR**


	2. No One Said This Would Be Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wicked Characters or HP Characters. Only Freya and any random ones.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They sooo help with writing new chapters. I was pretty worried to post this because I hadn't written in so long. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Changes Made

The next morning Freya was the first to rise. She stretched on the couch and smiled. Had that all been real yesterday? Was she finally on good terms with her green mother?

Freya stood and walked out on the patio overlooking the lake. The view was beautiful, even more so than usual because she felt a sense of peace. She only hoped that it would last.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice from behind.

Freya turned to see Glinda standing in the doorway already dressed.

"Yes, it is," said Freya smiling.

Glinda walked up to her, hugged her and said, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, surprisingly well," said Freya.

"Good, I'm glad," said Glinda, "Now go clean up, you have class this morning."

"What! Class you have got to be kidding me. Why do I have to go?" whined Freya.

"Because you're still a teenager whether you like it or not, and you belong in class. Plus I know a certain green person who takes education very seriously," said Glinda.

"Fine," grumbled Freya, "I'll go take a bath then."

"Good," chirped a very happy Glinda.

Freya drug herself into her parent's room silently protesting the whole what when she stopped in the middle of the room. She looked over to Elphaba who was still sleeping. A small smile crept up on her face as she saw Elphaba, she looked content, something that Freya wasn't accustomed to seeing.

She continued on into the bathroom where Glinda had already drawn her a bath and laid out some fresh towels for her. She chuckled, laid her clothes on a nearby stool and slid down into the warm water.

Elphaba stretched as she slowly awoke from her deep slumber. She turned over to see that Glinda was already up.

"Typical," said Elphaba to herself. Even after being together for years she didn't understand how Glinda could get up early, and chipper at that.

"Good morning," said Glinda bouncing into the room. She walked into the bathroom unnoticed by Freya and switched out her old clothes with a new set of school robes. When she walked back out she smiled and put her finger over her lips.

"She's not going to like that," said Elphaba.

"I know," replied Glinda, "but I will." Glinda threw Freya's old clothes out of sight and plopped down on the bed next to Elphaba.

"Good morning my sweet," said Elphaba pulling Glinda into a kiss.

"Ooh what did I do to deserve that?" asked Glinda.

Elphaba chuckled and said, "Nothing as usual, just you being you."

"You should get ready for the day," said Glinda in between kisses, "I ordered us breakfast this morning."

"That's great," said Elphaba excitedly, "I'll get changed then."

Just then, they heard a voice from the bathroom yell, "You have got to be kidding me! Mom! You can't expect me to wear these."

Both Elphaba and Glinda got out of bed and headed into the bathroom where they found Freya standing wrapped in a big towel.

"Oh come on they'll look good on you," chirped Glinda, "Just be happy I didn't give you house robes."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," said Freya with a flat tone.

"Now that you're here with us you're going to have to start following some rules," said Glinda.

"Why?" asked Freya.

"Because I said so," said Glinda with a smile.

Freya looked to Elphaba who was leaning on the doorframe as if asking for help.

"Hey don't look at me," said Elphaba chuckling, "She makes me wear them too."

Freya huffed again and said, "Fine."

"Good," said Glinda, "Now both of you hurry up, I'm starving!"

Glinda turned and bounced out of the room before either of them could reply.

"Is she always like that in the mornings?" asked Freya.

"Yes, disgusting isn't it," said Elphaba. They both chuckled as Elphaba walked to the mirror and then said, "You don't mind me being in here do you?"

"No you're fine," said Freya as she turned around and reluctantly changed into her new robes.

Elphaba brushed her teeth and hair and happened to glance up and see Freya's back in the mirror. She was horrified as she saw the scars on her back that were obviously left from lashings. She said nothing to her about it, not wanting to stir up old memories.

After Freya was dressed she said, "Well, I am going to go before Glinda explodes."

Elphaba smiled and said, "Alright I'll be out in a minute."

Freya left the room and walked out to see the table set and plates filled with food and said, "Wow, this looks great!"

"Just a little something special for my two favorite people," said Glinda smiling. Freya took a seat at the table next to Glinda and they waited for Elphaba.

"Elphie," said Glinda letting her impatience getting the best of her.

"I'm coming Glinda," said Elphaba walking into the room. She stopped in her tracks and said, "Wow you did go all out didn't you?"

"Of course, don't I always. Come sit down," said Glinda patting the seat on the other side of her. Elphaba happily sat down next to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey come on guys…I'm sitting right here you know," said Freya.

"Oh that's nothing," said Glinda winking. Elphaba gave her a nudge and Glinda said, "Hey, what was that for."

They all laughed and then started their meal. They sat and ate while catching up on things going on in the school. After they were finished, Elphaba leaned back in her chair and said, "As much as I hate to say it, it's time for class."

Freya crossed her arms and said, "I still don't see why I have to go."

"Freya it's important, you need to learn how to control your power," said Elphaba.

"I have control of my power," said Elphaba.

"I have control of my power," said Freya, "Anything else you could easily teach me."

"I know," said Elphaba, "but you need to learn with the other students okay?"

"I guess," said Freya grumbling, arms still crossed.

"Thank you," said Elphaba getting up, "Come on we should get ready to leave or we'll be late."

"Wait, not only are you making me go to class, but I have to be on time too?" asked Freya.

"You betcha," said Elphaba smiling, "And since your first class is with me, I'll make sure you aren't late."

"Oh great, lucky me," said Freya chuckling. She got up and looked around for her weapons that she usually carried and said, "Where are my weapons?"

"Freya, this is a school you don't need weapons," said Glinda.

"You're going to have to learn to use a wand," said Elphaba, "like everyone else."

"Wand? I don't need one…I don't even have one," said Freya.

"I know you don't need one, but you'll need to learn to channel you powers through one. And since today is Friday, we're going shopping tonight for a wand," said Elphaba.

"Fine, I'm ready to go then," said Freya.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Elphaba.

"Umm…no," said Freya looking around.

"There's these things that we like to take to class…known to most as books," said Elphaba.

Glinda giggled as she handed Freya her books and said, "No one said this was going to be easy dear.

Freya took the books and hugged Glinda. "I love you," whispered Freya into her ear. She wasn't ready to say it aloud yet, but it felt good to say it nonetheless. Glinda smiled and Elphaba was pretty sure she knew what was whispered.

"I love you too," whispered back Glinda.

"I'll wait for you outside," said Freya to Elphaba as she pulled away and headed out the door.

"Okay I'll be right out," said Elphaba.

"You think she'll be able to handle this all?" asked Glinda as soon as Freya was out of their chambers.

Elphaba took Glinda in her arms and said, "Well it's going to be a big change for her, and it won't happen overnight, but in time she should adjust. At least I hope so."

"I hope so too," said Glinda, "Well you better get off to class, we're supposed to be teaching her to be on time."

"Yeah you're right, see you later," said Elphaba before hugging Glinda and leaving the room. She walked out, found Freya leaning up against the wall, and said, "You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked Freya with a smirk. Elphaba chuckled and led the way to class, Defense Against The Dark Arts.

A few moments later they arrived at class. They stopped and stood at the door before Elphaba turned to her and said, "You don't have to walk in with me if you don't want to. I don't want you to be embarrassed."

Freya put her hand on Elphaba's arm and said, "Mom, there is no way I am embarrassed by you."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile, she was worried that Freya would hold her color against her, but clearly, she did not.

"Thank you," said Elphaba, "That's one of the best compliments you could ever give me."

Freya just smiled and Elphaba opened the doors and walked into the class, followed by Freya.

There were only a few students in the room. Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Freya.

"You're back!" exclaimed Hermione, "And early to class!"

Freya chuckled and said, "Well I had some help," as she smiled At Elphaba. Freya took her seat next to Hermione and Jenny.

"Wow, you even have books and what are these?! School robes!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Careful Hermione, I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack _before_ class," said Freya laughing almost uncontrollably.

Elphaba sat at her desk and watched Freya catch up with her friends. It made her happy to see that she was able to socialize. Sure it wasn't as bubbly as Glinda's socialization, but it was much better than her own skills.

Eventually one by one the students trickled into class. Once the bell rang, Elphaba stood and started her class.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the second Chappie. I hope you all liked it. **

**Coming up in the next Chapter more classes for Freya and she gives a certain professor a run for his money.**

**Please Review**

**WiCkEd PiPeR**


	3. And What Exactly Is Divination?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Harry Potter**

**AN: Thanks for your reviews! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner I was having a blast on the holiday...literally. It's the only holiday that gives me a chance to play with explosives. Haha. Well here's chapter three I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three:

And What Exactly Is Divination?

After Freya's first class was over the students resumed their conversations almost instantly.

"So you wanna hang out today?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure," said Freya.

They picked up their books and got ready to leave when Freya said, "Hold on just a second guys." Freya walked to the Front of the class and said, "Hey mom."

"Yeah?" said Elphaba looking up from her desk.

"I am gonna hang out with the gang today, I will see you tonight," said Freya.

"Okay," said Elphaba glancing at the students still remaining in the room, "Just don't miss your afternoon class…we wouldn't want Glinda getting jealous would we?"

Freya chuckled and said, "Well with Hermione around I'm sure that won't happen."

"Hey," said Hermione putting her hands on her hips in protest.

Elphaba laughed and said, "Okay, you all have fun."

"Always," said Freya winking.

The gang gathered their things and then left.

They walked down the hall towards the Great Hall when Harry said, "We didn't think you were going to come back."

"Well I hadn't planned on it," said Freya, "but in truth I never left, I wanted to but never did."

"Where were you? We didn't see you around," asked Jenny.

"I was with them," said Freya simply.

"Wow really?" asked Hermione, "I thought you weren't getting along?"

"I wasn't," said Freya, "Until yesterday, we had a small breakthrough, there's a lot to work through."

"Yeah I can imagine," said Jenny, "but I'm glad you're back…we all are."

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'm going to like this whole class thing," said Freya smiling. They all laughed and continued on to the Great Hall.

Once they reached the hall, they took a seat at the long tables for a study hall with Professor Snape. Freya, Hermione, and Jenny sat on one side while Ron, Harry, and Neville sat on the other.

Professor Snape walked to the front of the hall and said, "This is a study period not a social gathering. I don't want to hear a word out of any of you. I want to see books open and quills writing…nothing else, is that understood?"

The room filled with grumbles of students as Snape continued, "Very well then, now get to work."

All of the students opened their books and began to study…all but one. Hermione smacked Freya on the arm and whispered, "You're going to get in trouble."

Freya smiled and said, "Yeah probably."

Snape walked up behind Freya and said, "Were my instructions a little too complicated for you?"

Freya smiled and then turned to him and said, "Nope, I understood them perfectly. Aren't you just a ray of sunshine today…hey is that a new shade of black?"

"Get to work," snapped Snape.

"Wow, someone's bitter today. What's wrong sunshine," said Freya knowing that she was angering the short fused professor.

"You know Freya I really am tired of your attitude," asserted Snape.

"As am I really tired of your class," said Freya in response, "I find your lectures…what's the word I'm looking for…boring."

All of the students sat in silence as they watched Freya push every button that Snape had. Freya couldn't stand Snape, like most students, and loved pushing him as far as she could.

"That's it Freya…Get out! I will have a talk with your mother to discuss disciplinary action," said Snape furiously.

Freya thought for a moment before saying, "Which one?" The students chuckled under her breath at hearing this comment knowing that Snape was now fuming.

"Out now!" yelled Snape.

Freya smiled and nodded. She winked to the gang as she gathered her things and left the class.

Snape stood in the middle of the room frustrated. Never had a student gotten under his skin as much as her. He was going to have a talk to both Elphaba and Glinda to see if he could actually get a punishment enforced.

"Back to work!" boomed Snape.

Once out of the room Freya packed her bags and decided to walk around the castle for a while. She had about forty-five minutes until lunch so she had some time to pass.

Once it was time for lunch she headed back to the Great Hall she took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and asked, "So how was class?"

Hermione turned to her laughing and said, "I can't believe you did that!" Freya and the others just laughed and Hermione continued, "I am never going to be able to look at Snape again without thinking about you calling him sunshine."

"That was priceless," said Ron, "Brave, and perhaps foolish, but priceless."

"You do know you're going to have the longest detention ever for saying that right?" said Hermione.

"Now Hermione…what makes you think Snape could stand me that long in detention," said Freya laughing.

"Good point," said Hermione.

"Look he's still glaring at you," said Jenny pointing to Snape who was walking into the hall headed for the staff table.

"Someone's a little on the bitter side I'd say," said Freya chuckling as she raised her glass to him.

Severus merely shook his head and then smiled when he sat down next to Elphaba.

"Oh great," said Freya as she saw them start talking.

"May I have a word with you two?" asked Snape to Elphaba and Glinda.

"Sure," said Elphaba taking a sip of her drink, "What is it?"

"I would like to speak to you about Freya," said Snape.

"Oh no, did she cause trouble again?" asked Glinda.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Snape, "I had to kick her out of class yet again."

Elphaba sighed and said, "Severus I'm sorry."

"I was thinking that perhaps, since she seems to be listening to both of you right now, that you could reinforce her detention," said Snape.

"Yes, of course we could," said Glinda, "When do you want her?"

"Well since I've had as much of her as I can take today, how does Monday sound?" asked Snape.

"Monday it is then," said Elphaba.

"Very well then thank you," said Severus.

Back at the student's table, they were discussing their upcoming exam in their mythological creatures class. Freya glanced up at the staff table and was caught by Elphaba's gaze.

Elphaba looked at her and mouthed the words, "Big trouble."

"Looks like someone is in trouble," said Harry.

Freya chuckled and said, "Yep."

The students all got a kick out of Freya's nonchalant attitude towards being in trouble. They kept on eating until it was time to go to class. Their next class would be divination with Glinda.

They arrived in class ten minutes early due to Hermione's persistence that they arrive early."

"Really Hermione," said Freya a bit annoyed, "What is the point of getting to class this early?"

"Oh come on stop your fussing," said Hermione.

Just then, Glinda walked in, sat her stuff in the front of the class, and said, "Well Freya, I do believe this is the first time you have actually come to my class."

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything," said Freya with a small smile.

"She probably doesn't even know that the class is about," said Jenny with a chuckle.

"Hey," said Freya giving her a friendly smack on the arm, "I do to know what it is."

"Oh really," said Glinda joining in, "Then what is it?"

"Divination! Ha!" said Freya proudly.

"And what exactly is divination?" asked Glinda with a small smirk.

"Umm…well…" said Freya looking around for clues.

"See exactly," said Jenny laughing victoriously.

Glinda took a book off her desk and said, "Since you obviously haven't been here before, I took the liberty of getting you a book." She sat the book down on Freya's desk and said, "We've already done chapters one through five so you have some catching up to do and maybe you can learn what divination is in the process."

"Oh great," said Freya rolling her eyes.

Glinda glanced up at the clock and said, "Okay class let's begin."

By the time class was over it was 4:00. Freya had hoped that Glinda had forgotten about their little shopping trip later that night, but had no such luck.

As the gang packed up to leave Glinda said, "Freya, don't forget about tonight. First we're going to dinner and then shopping. So let's meet up at 5:30 tonight okay?"

"Okay I guess," said Freya.

"Don't be late, this is going to be so much fun," said Glinda giggling.

"Sure whatever you say," said Freya rolling her eyes, not looking forward to it at all.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I hope you liked it. Coming up in the next chapter...the shopping trip. And Freya gets her first wand.**

**WiCkEd PiPeR**


	4. A New Wand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Harry Potter or their characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload this. I have it all written out through part three but I have to find the inspiraton to type it out on the computer LOL. I hope you all like it. Please review. **

**WiCkEd PiPeR**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four:

A New Wand

Freya arrived at her parent's chambers at 5:30 on the dot. She opened the door and walked in. She was just about to throw her books down on the couch when she heard Elphaba say, "Put them on the bookshelf…not the couch."

"Now how the hell did you know that," said Freya now putting her books on the shelf.

Elphaba walked into the main room from the bedroom and said, "I'm just good like that, and watch your language."

"Sorry," said Freya walking over to Elphaba hugging her.

Elphaba kissed her head and said, "It's okay."

Freya pulled back and said, "So where's mom?"

"I don't know, she hasn't come back from her class yet," said Elphaba.

"And she was telling me not to be late," said Freya.

"Leave it to Glinda," said Elphaba smiling.

"You really do love her, don't you?" asked Freya.

"More than anything," said Elphaba with a huge smile on her face, "I couldn't think go a better person to spend my life with her. True we hated each other when we met, but that changed as time went by."

Freya sat down on the couch and said, "You'll have to tell me that story some time."

"I'll be sure to do that," said Elphaba.

Just then, the door opened and Glinda popped in and said, "Hey guys."

"Now look who's late," said Freya.

Glinda laughed and threw a bag at Freya and said, "It was worth it though."

Freya took the bag, looked inside and said, "What is it?"

"Well take it out," said Glinda.

Freya took out the cloth to find a set of dark blue robes. She stood up, unrolled them to their full length, and said, "Wow these are great."

"I figured you could wear these tonight since you aren't too fond of your school robes," said Glinda.

"Got that right," said Freya snorting.

"They're beautiful Glinda," said Elphaba.

"I thought they were nice," said Glinda proudly, "Now go on try them on, I want to see how they look."

"Okay," said Freya heading off to the bathroom.

Elphaba put her arms around Glinda's waist and kissed Glinda's cheek before saying, "You're great you know."

Glinda laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder and said, "I love you Elphie."

"I love you too," said Elphaba.

They both sat down on the couch and waited for Freya to return.

Moments later Freya returned in her new robes smiling.

Glinda smiled and said, "You look fabulous!"

"Thanks," said Freya, "They're really great."

Freya sat down next to Glinda and hugged her before saying, "So where are we going?"

"Well I thought we would go out to eat at one of the cafes and then go find you a wand," said Elphaba.

"Aww come on, are you still serious about that wand?" asked Freya.

"Freya you've got to learn how to use one," said Elphaba.

"But you don't use one," said Freya countering her.

"But I do," said Glinda chipperly.

Freya sighed as Elphaba said, "She's got you on that one."

"It's still dumb," said Freya grumbling.

"Oh stop your grumbling," said Glinda," Now let's head out, we don't want to miss our reservations."

They all got up and headed out to town for a nice evening together; it would be their first in years.

When they arrived at the restaurant Glinda said, "I hope you don't mind Italian Freya."

"Italian?" asked Freya, "What's that?"

"Oh I forgot, you don't know much about this world. It's food from the country of Italy," said Glinda.

Freya raised an eyebrow still not quite following. All she knew about this world was that she was in a place called England.

"Pasta, it's pretty much pasta," said Elphaba.

"Ah okay, that's fine with me," said Freya finally understanding what she was talking about.

Elphaba held out her arm for Glinda, who took it smiling.

Freya chuckled causing Elphaba and Glinda to give her a questioning look.

"What?" asked Glinda.

"Aww, how cute," said Freya with a smirk.

Elphaba gave her a smack in the arm before they went into the restaurant.

They spent the evening eating and talking about things in general. There was so much more Elphaba and Glinda wanted to know about Freya and her past, but they knew that this was neither the time nor the place to bring that up. So they elected to give Freya grief about going to class.

Freya on the other hand couldn't help but admire her parents. There they were right there in front of her. She had waited for what seemed like forever for this to happen. She had gone from total despair to a new hope all in a matter of days…she wouldn't let it slip away from her again.

After dinner, they separated. Glinda headed off to do some clothing and linen shopping and Elphaba drug a reluctant Freya off to go wand shopping.

Having watched Glinda bounce off for her bit of the shopping Freya said, "Somehow I feel I'm better off with you while shopping."

Elphaba chuckled and said, "Yeah, you're right about that. But what can I say that's who I fell madly in love with."

Freya sighed and said, "I am so happy for you two. Just by watching you two you can tell that you are meant to be together."

Elphaba smiled putting an arm around Freya's shoulder and said, "I'm glad you feel that way. I hope you aren't too uncomfortable with the whole situation."

Freya stopped her and said, "Mom, I am proud to have you as parents…both of you. I know we got off to a rough start and I can tell you that we're gonna have hard times in the future, but please know that I love both of you with all of my heart and I would have it no other way."

This statement surprised Freya as much as it did Elphaba and brought tears to both of their eyes. Elphaba took Freya into her arms and kissed her forehead. She didn't know what to say to her daughter. Freya understood and just held Elphaba tighter.

After a moment, they pulled away from each other. Elphaba kept her arm around Freya's shoulders as they walked into the wand shop.

"This is still dumb," said Freya.

"Hmm…do I sense a bit of Glinda coming out in you?" asked Elphaba with a grin.

Freya playfully smacked Elphaba in the arm and said, "Gee thanks."

Elphaba kept smiling as the storekeeper walked up and said, "Ah, hello Miss Thropp what can I get you today?"

"Hello Mr. Tures, I need to get a wand for my daughter here," said Elphaba with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Well Miss Thropp," said Tures, "I was unaware that you had a daughter."

"It's complicated," said Elphaba simply.

"Ah yes, I understand. And your name is?" asked Tures to Freya.

"Freya," said Freya simply.

"Freya…a good strong name," said Tures, "Of course I would expect nothing less. Let's see what we can find for you."

Tures walked through the narrow aisles and picked out a small box. He brought it out and took out the wand. He held it out to Freya who took it and looked at him.

"Well go on," said Tures, "Give it a flick."

Freya looked up at Elphaba who gave her a nod and then flicked the wand. Wind suddenly filled the room and the wand completely fell apart. Both Tures and Elphaba looked at Freya in shock not ever knowing that to happen before.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Freya with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it," said Tures kindly, "You're going to need something a little stronger…well…actually a lot stronger."

Freya looked at Elphaba after Tures walked off and said, "Did I do something wrong? Was that normal?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," said Elphaba, "but no that was not normal."

"See I told you this wasn't a good idea," said Freya.

"Oh don't be discouraged," said Elphaba, "You also have to remember that you are the daughter of two of the most powerful witches."

"I prefer the term sorceress," said a voice from behind.

Elphaba turned to see Glinda standing there with her hands on her hips and said, "Excuse me…sorceress."

They all shared a short laugh before Freya said, "I thought you would still be shopping."

"Nope all I had to do was confirm the delivery. I actually ordered it a while back," said Glinda, "plus I don't want to miss someone getting her first wand."

"Oh great. I've already blown one up," said Freya.

"What? How did you do that?" asked Glinda.

"It seems she needs a stronger wand," said Elphaba.

"Wow, my first wand could barely levitate a quill," said Glinda.

"When did you get yours?" asked Freya.

"My first year in Shiz…I wasn't even supposed to be in the seminar, but thanks to a certain green woman I got in," said Glinda smiling to Elphaba.

"Wow so you're the reason she got into magic?" asked Freya.

"Yeah, our headmistress wasn't too fond of her…well in the end either of us, but that's another story. Of course I don't think you ever stood a chance with that essay you wrote."

"Hey," said Glinda putting her hands on her hips, "It was a good one!"

"What was it?" asked Freya curiously.

"Magic wands…need they have a point," said Glinda proudly.

Freya started laughing uncontrollably and said, "That's great!"

"Hardly seminar material though," said Elphaba chuckling.

Glinda stuck her tongue out at Elphaba who followed suit.

"Well Mrs. Upland what a pleasant surprise," said Turas.

"Hello," said Glinda happily.

"Are you here with Mrs. Thropp and Freya?" asked Turas.

"You betcha," said Glinda putting a possessive arm around Elphaba's waist.

"Very well then…I have a few wands here for you to try," said Turas.

Freya cautiously tried out each wand one by one. All of which had the same effect. Glinda was shocked as she watched; she too had never seen anything like that.

"Okay, I saved this one for last, it's the strongest I have," said Turas. He pulled out another wand…this one was made of a black metal that none of them had ever seen before. It was engraved with a deep green metal that seemed to depict dragons flying to the tip.

"I've never seen a wand like this before," said Glinda eyeing the wand.

"This is a very unique wand. It's one of a kind and no one knows where exactly it came from," said Turas.

"Really?" said Elphaba raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Turas handing the wand to Freya, "Go ahead give it a try."

Freya took a deep breath and flicked the wand instead of the wand blowing up, it lit up.

"Well I'll be. It appears we've found the right wand for you," said Turas.

Freya took a sigh of relief, she wasn't to keen on having wands blown up in her hand. Turas took the wand and placed it back into the box. Elphaba pulled out her money pouch and paid the man.

"Thank you," said Elphaba.

"It was my pleasure, come back anytime," said Turas.

They walked out of the shop and Elphaba handed the box to Freya.

"This is so exciting," said Glinda, "Your first wand."

"I don't know if I'd call it exciting…but it was interesting," admitted Freya.

"Well it's going to get a lot more interesting when you start to learn with it," said Elphaba.

"And let me guess…that's going to start tomorrow," said Freya.

"Of course," said Elphaba winking to her.

"Great," said Freya rolling her eyes.

"Well," said Glinda cutting in, "We should probably be heading out, it's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right," said Elphaba realizing that the sun had set.

They all made their way to the train and headed back to Hogwarts. Little did they know their short span of peace wouldn't last through the night.


	5. A Nightmare

**A/N: Soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have it all written but can't seem to get it typed up for some reason. I feel bad for it too. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but I'll try to update sooner. I'd like to thank those who have reviewed I reeeeally apreciate it. I hope you all like this one. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Harry Potter or their characters.**

**Thanks!**

**WiCkEd PiPeR**

* * *

Chapter 5:

A Nightmare

Freya sat chained to the stone wall. She could see nothing. The walls were stone and there were no windows. The floors, made of dirt, were damp.

In the distance, Freya could hear the moans and screams of other prisoners in the distance. She could hear footsteps heading toward her cell. She closed her eyes anticipating the arrival…she knew exactly who it was and why they were there.

"Freya…Freya," said a voice.

Freya felt two hands on her shoulders. She immediately tried to pull away, but could not.

"Fryea, shh…it's okay," said the voice.

Freya opened her eyes and saw Glinda kneeling there with her hands on her shoulders, again Freya pulled back.

"Freya, it was only a dream you're okay," said Glinda.

Freya finally recognized Glinda and collapsed into her arms sobbing. Glinda sat up on the couch with her and said, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Freya merely shook her head and buried her face into Glinda's shoulder.

Elphaba heard the commotion from the other room and got out of bed. She quickly rushed into the room and found Freya still in Glinda's arms.

"What happened?" asked Elphaba.

"She had a bad dream," said Glinda still comforting Freya.

Elphaba sat down on the other side of Freya and put her hand on Freya's back. Freya immediately recoiled deeper into Glinda's arms.

"Freya, it's just Elphie," said Glinda.

Freya still recoiled from Elphaba's touch. Elphaba didn't try anymore, she simply sat there. She was hurt, but was more concerned about her daughter.

Glinda looked up into Elphaba's hurt eyes and felt like crying herself. Elphaba mouthed, "It's okay," and Glinda refocused her attention back to Freya and after several minutes of consoling she was calm. Glinda continued to hold the exhausted girl in her arms.

"Freya," asked Glinda again, "What's wrong?"

Freya said nothing again just shaking her head.

"If you don't tell us what it is we can't help you," said Elphaba resting her hand on Freya's arm. Freya didn't pull back this time, but Elphaba felt her muscles tense. She looked back up to Glinda and shook her head.

Sensing that they would get nowhere with her in the room, Elphaba got up and said, "I'll be in our room Glinda." Glinda nodded and Elphaba left the room.

Glinda and Freya sat there for a few moments before Freya stood and grabbed her cloak.

"Where are you going?" asked Glinda.

"Out," said Freya simply.

"Freya I don't want you out this late," said Glinda.

Freya paid her no attention and headed for the door anyways.

"Freya," said Glinda in a more commanding tone.

Freya turned to her and said, "I'm going! Like it or not."

Before Glinda could say anything Freya was out of the door and gone. Glinda shook her head and sighed.

"And things were going so well," said Glinda to herself.

She turned and walked back into the bedroom to find Elphaba curled up on the bed crying.

"Oh Elphie," said Glinda, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, maybe we just weren't meant to get along," said Elphaba.

Glinda took the green woman in her arms and said, "Elphie don't say that. She loves you…you can tell."

"You could have fooled me," said Elphaba defensively.

"Elphaba you know was well as me that she does love you," said Glinda sternly.

"How can you be so sure of that, we haven't exactly hit it off," said Elphaba.

"She stayed didn't she?" asked Glinda, "That shows that there is something there…there is no question in my mind that if she hated you she would be long gone."

"Yeah but she's gone now though," said Elphaba.

"Yes she is, but she'll be back…I just know it," said Glinda, "But please don't give up hope on her. I need you both, and you need each other just as much even if you can't see it."Glinda dried Elphaba's tears and then placed a gentle kiss on the green woman's forehead.

"I wish I shared your optimism," said Elphaba.

Glinda pulled Elphaba closer to her and said, "You'll see Elphie, you'll see."

Elphaba tried to re-adjust their normal sleeping position of her holding Glinda, but Glinda stopped her and said, "No Elphie, you're hurting. It's my turn to hold you. You need this…I need this."

"Okay," said Elphaba quietly knowing that Glinda was right. Glinda pulled the covers over both of them as they snuggled closer.

"What about Freya?" asked Elphaba.

"There's not much we can do," said Glinda, "Something tells me that she's long gone, we'll just have to wait."

"How long do you think she'll be gone?"asked Elphaba.

"I don't know," said Glinda, "I hope she's not gone for long…I don't like the idea of her being out alone for long. I know she can protect herself from others…but I'm worried that she is her own worst enemy."

"Me too," said Elphaba, "I worry about what happened to her though, it must have been awful Glinda."

"We can't worry about that Elphie," said Glinda, "Yes her past has been horrible, but that's what we're here for. She's like you Elphie, she's not going to ask for help even when she does need it."

Elphaba sighed and remembered back to her younger days. She remembered the pain of her parents and family rejecting her. She supposed Glinda was right, she would have done the same thing if she were in Freya's position.

"Elphie, are you okay?" asked Glinda.

"Yes just a little confused with all of the emotions floating around," said Elphaba.

"I understand Elphie. We both need rest, we'll get it worked out though. I promise," said Glinda kissing her.

"Goodnight my sweet," said Elphaba.

"Goodnight Elphie," said Glinda.

Meanwhile Freya was storing through the dark corridors of the castle. She had learned to see in the dark a long time ago and was thankful for the ability now. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to get away. She kept walking, avoiding all of the monitoring professors, until she reached the doors of the castle. She tried to open the doors but relaxed that they were bound shut by a spell. She glanced around to make sure no one was there before she started to break the spell over the enchanted doors.

Freya extended her hands out in front of herself and placed them on the doors. She began chanting an incantation and a few moments later the doors opened. She walked through the doors and out on the castle grounds hoping that the doors would re-seal themselves, covering her tracks.

She walked down to the stables trying to block out everything. She didn't want to think about any off that. It was the past and that's where it needed to stay. She just wanted it all to stop.

Freya walked into the stables to her horse and said, "You ready for a run?"

The horse stomped it's feet as if excited about finally getting out of its cramped quarters. Freya grabbed a bridle and put it on the horse. She pulled him out of the stall and jumped on it's back.

She leaned up to the horse's head and said, "Take me somewhere…anywhere."

The horse reared back and took off running. Freya didn't care where she was going…just as long as she was away.


End file.
